


Who am I?

by buckybarnes19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovering!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple months after moving in with Steve, Bucky works to remember who he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title, bad summary. I'm bad at both but who's perfect?

Steve wakes up from a nap late in the afternoon and still groggy, he makes his way into the living room with bleary eyes. "Hey Buck," he says as he continues into the kitchen. Bucky's been living with him for a couple months now, his psyche too frail to allow him to live on his own. There are a lot of bad days but Steve never resents his friend. He's just happy to have him back, if not whole at least better than when Steve found him two years ago.

He comes back out of the kitchen with a glass of water and frowns. Bucky is sitting in front of the window, staring blankly out at the street below. As Steve moves closer he can tell Bucky is lost in thought. He doesn't answer when Steve calls him and Steve braces for another episode. He places a cautious hand on his friend's shoulder and tenses in case Bucky strikes out. He watches for the signs but when he touches Bucky he starts a little and then slowly turns to look at Steve. He looks confused and sad.

"Who am I?" he asks.

Steve looks at him a moment, trying to ignore his own sadness, and then he takes a chair and sits beside Bucky. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You were born on Marth 10th, 1918. You-"

"Did I... kill people?"

"You were a soldier in  the United States Army. Sergeant Barnes with the 107th.  And then you were captured by Hydra and brainwashed. They made you an assassin."

He nodded slowly while Steve spoke, though whether or not he believed or whether he remembered... Steve couldn't be sure. 

"We're friends. We've always been friends. I'm with you-"

"-'til the end of the line. I remember that. I don't remember much but I remember that, and you for some reason."

Steve smiles a little and drops his gaze. Bucky continues to look out the window, searching for something he can't find. "I think it was a test, when they sent you to kill me. I think Hydra was trying to see if you could."

Bucky is silent for a long time and Steve joins him in looking out the window, watching a pair of pigeons on the balcony railing. 

"I'm glad I failed."

Steve smiles and nods. "Me too."


End file.
